Digital Demons
by Ikaru Kakou
Summary: Sequal to Digimon Morphers, ergo contains MAJOR SPOILERS. I'd spoil plot for you, but suffice to say the Demon Lords are still evil, and a digidestined is doing things he shouldn't. Rated T for excessive violence, although it might go up to M. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Let me begin with this: This story is a sequel to a story of mine that is, as of the time I'm writing this, VERY incomplete. That story, Digimon Morphers, is still going to be written. Which means I'm working in two different sections of the timeline! OO

But not to worry, I have a plan. After all, after the slaughter of a few plot bunnies this story is almost entirely planned out! (excepting the prequel, I have no idea what goes on in much of that still.)

So none of you get entirely confuse, I'm going to list my characters in my profile with some brief summaries. (It actually took three and a half pages on Word, so I decided NOT to put it in here).

**Disclaimer:** In a dark room lit only by the screen of a computer, sat a figure. The figure's face was shrouded in shadow as he typed hurridly on the computer, "I don't own Digimon." After this, he turned around to see himself face to face with a pale, vampire-like creature he knew as Luna. The creature held a black notebook. "Luna, how many times do I have to tell you, I refuse to write Deathnote fanfiction! And even if I did, you would not be a shinigami or however it's spelled. Put the notebook down and go find some innocent mortal to hunt." The creature frowned and hurled the notebook to the floor before leaving the room in a puff of black smoke. The figure, apparently an author, sighed and added to his disclaimer "Nor do I own Deathnote."

Prologue: A Summary of Past Events and a Few Current Ones Too 

_24:00DT/The Great Council Chamber of the Seven Demon Lords/Dark Realm_

The six demon lords sat silently in the giant room at first. They gazed towards the huge couch that had once belonged to Lucemon in the form of a throne, and more recently to Hadesdramon in its current form. It was the Seat of Pride, and it was the only Seat of Sin in the room that wasn't filled.

It had all started years ago when Hadesdramon, at the time an ally of the Seven Demon Lords, but not yet a member of them, had been betrayed by one of his minions and defeated by the Digidestined. His pride injured, the dragon digimon had retreated to the Dark Realm before he was deleted. A few months later, the fully recovered Hadesdramon showed up in this very council chamber to request the assistance of the Seven Demon Lords. He claimed to have a plan to get rid of the Digidestined forever and from there to take over the world. His request was denied, as the demon lords had no quarrel with the Digidestined, and could care less about conquering the Digital World. After all, the real prize was obviously the Real World. And Hadesdramon seemed to have no desire for that.

A few days later, Hadesdramon had walked into Lucemon's mansion while the Demon Lord of Pride was relaxing in his lesser form. Within minutes the mansion was burned to the ground, and Hadesdramon was silently absorbing Lucemon's data, including his sin. The next day Lucemon's throne had been replaced by Hadesdramon's couch, and the new Demon Lord of Pride was already ordering around the Seven Demon Lords. Within hours, the Digidestined had been made aware of them, and their new leader.

Fatal Error Number One: Not destroying the Digidestined, but instead merely telling them that they would be destroyed. This was later blamed on Hadesdramon, who denied the plan was his and blamed it on Barbamon, who had been destroyed mere moments before. The blame stuck with Hadesdramon.

Fatal Error Number Two: Shortly after the Digidestined had been made aware of the Seven Demon Lords, the demon lords had invaded the Digital World. The Seven Demon Lords neglected to destroy Shiguya Retomasi in time to prevent him from alerting the Digidestined about the Virtues. With the Virtues, the Digidestined were able to attain Burst Mode, and from there the Virtues counteracted the Sins and the demon lords fell to deletion, one by one.

Barbamon had been the first one destroyed, and he was followed by Lilithmon, then Leviamon, Beelzemon, Daemon, and Belphemon, in that order. Last was Hadesdramon, facing off against the one who had betrayed him, Dan. In the end, Dan had used his God Matrix attack to destroy Hadesdramon and assimilate his data at the same time. Just like Lucemon, Hadesdramon was now fated to never be reborn, while Dan was now in the possession of the Sin of Pride. Fitting, for the Twilight Assassin to be the owner of a virtue and the counteracting sin.

And so now, years later, the six remaining demon lords, reborn once again, gathered in their council chamber and watched as the Seat of Pride changed shape once again. Splitting into two chairs, the first chair was an overstuffed armchair of the perfect size for a human. The second chair was a simple high-backed chair made of wood, with one exception. The armrests were made of metal. Chrome Digizoid to be precise, the only metal in existence that would not dent or break.

"Two chairs?" Asked Lilithmon suddenly. From her Seat of Lust, an elegantly padded throne, her voice projected with ease in a room designed to have good acoustics. After all, how else was one supposed to hear Leviamon's low and quiet voice, or Belphemon's occaisional sleepy comment.

"It would appear that two people share Pride now." Barbamon replied, just as confused as everyone else. He was the eldest of the demon lords, and had never before heard of such a thing. He shifted uneasily in the Seat of Greed, a gigantic throne of pure gold, with gemstones of all kinds forming the symbol of Greed just above where Barbamon's head would be if he were sitting up.

"Is that possible?" Beelzemon asked, also shifting uneasily from his stool, the Seat of Gluttony. Even in his confused state, the table before him was overflowing with food, and his clawed hand reached out to grab a sandwich that he promptly devoured in one bite.

"Nonsense! I refuse to believe it!" Daemon shouted as he stood up violently. The Seat of Wrath was a simple chair with armrests carved out of stone. The front of the armrests was littered with scratch marks from where the Demon Lord of Wrath had clenched his hands on it, digging his claws into the stone.

"Just because you fail to understand it." Leviamon stated from the giant murky pool that passed for the Seat of Envy.

"AND YOU DO, YOU ENVIOUS PIG?!" Daemon shouted as he leapt towards the giant crocodile, only to be stopped by a hand that had moved lazily to grab him and put him back in his seat. The hand had come from Belphemon, who seemed barely awake on the couch the functioned as the Seat of Sloth.

"Of course he doesn't." Belphemon began, pausing to yawn before continuing. "But an examination of the security tapes from Hadesdramon's last fight reveals to even the most foolish person that a Digidestined absorbed Hadesdramon. Simple logic-" Another yawn. "-would show that the sin would obviously be shared by the Digidestined and his partner." There was one last yawn from Belphemon before he fell asleep again.

"Of course! It makes perfect sense. All we have to do is find the Digidestined and his partner, and then we will be complete again!" Barbamon exclaimed, laughing evilly. For you see, the Seven Demon Lords received much of their power from a simple ritual that had to be preformed every time one of their sins passed on to another person. For the ritual, all seven of the Seven Demon Lords had to be present. Or in the current situation, all eight of the Seven Demon Lords.

"There is a flaw in your plan. We do not know where the Twilight Assassin is." Daemon said, pointing to the table, which also functioned as a computer screen displaying a map of each of the three worlds and a small dot representing important people for each one of the important people. At the moment, six dots sat in the Dark Realm, at the exact position of the council chamber. Three more dots were located in a sector of the Digital World that housed Shiguya. The other two were Blake and Bearmon. And in the Real World, the map Daemon was pointing to, there were twelve dots. Ten were located in the United States, while two of them, the two that represented Dan and Arkadimon, were merely circling the entire map with question marks on them. The maps only did that when they had yet to locate someone. The fact that the dots circled the Real World narrowed the search down slightly, but not by much. The computer that searched for the important people used media outlets in the Real World to locate people at first. And Dan and Arkadimon had stayed out of the media fairly well. Or so the map thought….

_8:12PM/Men's Room/First Class Restaurant/Tokyo, Japan_

A man walked into the restrooms and stood in front of a urinal to take care of his business. The man appeared to be your average customer at the restaurant, a little on the tall side, American with slicked back hair, western business suit (the restaurant often had customers that were businessmen from the US), and an air of richness about him. The man did not really have to use the bathroom.

His eyes glanced around the room as he released what little urine he had in his bladder at the moment, searching for something. Eventually his eyes stopped on the object they had been searching for. A camera, just above the mirror in front of the sinks. _Poor camera placement, facing the mirror would be better,_ thought the man as he zipped up and washed his hands. On his way out, just as he got past the camera's line of sight, he pushed the door open and let it close without him leaving. He raised his left arm towards the camera, and suddenly the arm became a blade that extended straight into the camera, ripping it off the wall. The blade shrank back down to arm length and the man used his right hand to pry the camera off and throw it into the trashcan under the sinks. The camera presence would not be missed until the next morning, when the local police were investigating the bathroom, which would by then have a dead body and a massive puddle of blood in it.

_10:06PM/Outside the restaurant/Tokyo, Japan_

The man from before grinned as he watched the politician enter the bathroom through the window. He turned and walked into the restaurant and straight into the men's room. As he had hoped, the politician had to go number one. "**Hey.**" He said in Japanese as he stood in front of the urinal next to the politician.

"**Hi.**" The politician replied awkwardly, making a mental note to finish up quickly and leave the restroom. Anyone who has had the experience of being talked to while using the urinal in the men's room knows how awkward it is. Unfortunately, the politician had just said his last words. The man's right arm shot up, turning into a blade as it decapitated the politician. The man calmly zipped up with his currently gloved left hand and used the same hand to turn on the water and rinse off the blade he had just used. Afterwards he turned the arm back to normal and took off the glove, shoving it into his pocket. It would be burned when he got home. He left the restroom, stepping around the growing puddle of blood, and joked to himself in his head as he glanced down at the body. _The stereotype about Asians and their dicks must be true._

The 11:00 news that night would have a story about the next in a series of assassinations of both politicians and crime lords. All the assassinations had the same things in common: Decapitated body, any and all cameras nearby stabbed by some sort of blade, and no evidence whatsoever of who committed the crime. The Seven Demon Lords may have known Dan as the Twilight Assassin, but Tokyo media knew the murderer as The Sword. And The Sword was chuckling to himself in his Tokyo apartment as he fingered the Twilight Busters that hung around his neck.

Halfway around the world in New York, a news station would cover the story that night on their Emmy-winning show, Earth News Nightly with Felicia Livingston and Shelby Turner.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh joy

**A/N: **The plot thickens, I don't have predictable access to the internet on this computer, and time zones are really going to piss me off. Oh, and I get to type random numbers for the times in the digital world, because it really doesn't matter when most of the current action isn't there! Oh, and smart people will figure out the way Digital World time is different than Real World time.

I think I'll refrain from calculating how old that makes Blake and Bearmon. It's somewhere above a trillion if I'm guessing correctly. Besides, physically they only age to how old they'd be if they WEREN'T in the Digital World.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Let's leave it at that.

Chapter One: The New Pride

_2:30PM/USA/New York/New York City/WWBC News Studio/Board Room_

New York City was fourteen hours behind Tokyo.

"We've got news from Japan, people." The Boss said as he walked into the room where Earth News Nightly's pre-show afternoon meeting was held. All heads turned to the fat guy in a suit as he laid down the print of an e-mail. It was several pages long. On top of the e-mail was a CD, which presumably held an attachment to the e-mail in video form.

Felicia took the e-mail and began to skim while Shelby placed the CD in the nearby laptop's disc drive. "Political assassination, eh?" She said, noting that it was a member of the House of Councilors. She passed the printout to Shelby, who would get the details now that Felicia had the general idea. That was how they worked together with their mental link, and it made them very efficient.

The Boss nodded. "The interesting fact is how it was done, and the lack of evidence against the assassin, whoever it is. There are no suspects yet, and the local police don't seem to think there will be any. Apparently it's got the same characteristics as a series of other murders and assassinations recently."

Shelby frowned before a slight smirk briefly came to her face. "Poor guy got caught with his pants down. And now he's nose deep in piss." She said as she sent the details into the Tri-Mind. What was the Tri-Mind? The Tri-Mind was what Felicia, Shelby, and the other person they shared a mental connection with, Lynn, had called the mental space they could all access. It was frequently filled with news-related items and occasionally some CIA or Digimon related stuff.

But now we turn to Felicia's face. Surprise was evident on it, as well as… faint recognition? For you see, within the e-mail was a bit of forensic evidence, and among that, one of the details Shelby had picked up on was that whatever had decapitated the man, Masaru Inoue, had been curved, with the vertex of the arc away from the front of the victim's neck. Obviously the sort of blade, and it had definitely been a blade, that could have inflicted such a wound would've been noticed in the restaurant. Blades that curved like that were rare in central Tokyo, where the restaurant had been located. But Felicia had seen something that could inflict such a wound and remain hidden before. After all, she had been friends with the only person who had that thing. An Arkadimon arm-blade that had been formed from a human forearm and hand and could be turned back into the human arm. It came from the arms of Dan, the Twilight Assassin. Her immediate question stunned everyone in the room, Shelby included. "What kind of weapon that makes a wound like that goes unseen in a five star Japanese restaurant?"

"No idea. And that's what's got the cops there so confused. It's like a scythe, but something like that doesn't go unnoticed. Especially not one big and sharp enough to decapitate that neck." The Boss said.

As the Boss motioned for Shelby to play the video they had edited and bring up the script they would use for the story on it, Felicia added, "Excuse me, I've gotta use the bathroom." She walked quickly out of the room and said mentally to Shelby "_I know that weapon. And it is most definitely digimon related._"

The Digidestined woman did indeed go to the bathroom, but she didn't use it. In fact, as soon as she was inside she locked the door and took out a cell phone. Or should I say D-Phone, as that's what the Digidestined called their cell phone digivices. Flipping open the D-Phone, which looked like a fairly modern phone in comparison to how it had looked when she first got it, she scrolled through the brief contacts list on this phone, that she only used for matters of the digimon kind. 'CoroWayne' was the name she called as she glanced at her watch. 2:36PM. In California it would be 11:36AM, just after the students Wayne taught would be out for lunch.

"Hello." She heard Wayne say. Obviously there was still a student in his room. As such, we now turn to Wayne.

**11:37AM/USA/California/Freeborough/Freeborough High School/Room 1013 (Mr. Johnson's Room)**

Wayne watched silently as the student finished packing up their binder and left the room. His tone of voice turned secretive as he shut the door behind the student, effectively closing it in another teacher's face as well. He pushed the overhead up to the door so the handle wouldn't turn and asked "What's up, Felicia?"

"Imagine a very wide parabola with a blade on the inside. Some politician in Tokyo was decapitated last night with something like that."

"A scythe?" He asked

"No. We already know it can't be that, too big to go unnoticed in Tokyo. And besides, there's been a string of similar murders."

"You're thinking Dan, OUR Dan, is killing people?"

"He did used to work for Hadesdramon, and we haven't heard a peep from him in twelve years."

"He killed Hadesdramon, there's no way he's still evil."

"Remember what he shouted when he did kill Hadesdramon? 'I work for no side but my own.' If you look back on it, it was in his best interest to work with us. He only looks out for himself. What if he thinks killing people is in his best interest?"

"There's no way, he wouldn't. Unless…." Wayne paused as he remembered something. "He absorbed Hadesdramon's data when he killed him. Is it possible he absorbed Hadesdramon's evil?"

"Anything's possible. Get the others to watch me tonight, we're doing a story on the assassination and the other murders. We'll decide afterwards if it's Dan. If it is, I've got next month off anyway, and summer starts soon. We can go find out for sure."

"Right. Hopefully it isn't Dan. If it is, we're gonna have to bring Blake and Bearmon out of the Digital World." They hung up and Wayne moved the overhead out of the way before heading out of the classroom.

"Wayne, we were going to discuss the final test for the students…." The teacher outside began.

"Busy, something came up and I've gotta go tell Aki about it. We'll talk after school." Wayne said before rushing off towards the language building.

And so it was that Wayne told Aki, Aki told Kyle, and Kyle told Jeff about the news. That night, the four Digidestined who were on the west coast and their digimon sat watching Earth News Nightly with Felicia Livingston and Shelby Turner. And elsewhere, another Digidestined and his digimon sat at a pair of computers and began going through information.

_7:03PM/Internet Island/Digital World-Real World Nexus/Communications Room_

"Bearmon, you got anything from Lynn yet?"

"Nope." Bearmon checked the IM window on his screen again. "It says she's watching ENN. Isn't that Felicia's show?"

"It is. Send her a Mega-Nudge. I'll get Wayne and Kira. It says they're watching it too. Something must be up, especially if Lynn is watching it right now instead of recording it so she can talk with us." The Digidestined opened his own IM window and sent a Mega-Nudge to the contact titled 'Apollo Rookie'.

_7:04PM/USA/California/Freeborough/Wayne and Kira's house/Living Room_

Coronamon growled as the laptop on the table suddenly shouted "APOLLO ROOKIE GET THE HECK ON HERE!" Sometimes he hated updating to the newest version of his IM program that, thanks to some messing around from Blake in the digital world, now had Mega-Nudge.

"Deal with it before it shouts again. And change what it says, it's annoying." Wayne said calmly as he handed the laptop to his partner. He received another growl in reply as the rookie digimon checked the IM window.

"It's Blake." Coronamon said simply as he typed out a message in reply along the lines of 'Important things are on ENN right now, talk later'. He then continued watching TV as the camera turned to Felicia saying something about an important Japanese politician being decapitated in a restaurant bathroom.

"Masaru Inoue, a member of the Japanese House of Councilors, is the latest in a string of similar murders and assassinations in Tokyo. Japanese authorities claim that all of these deaths were by decapitation from a curved blade, similar to that of a scythe, and that there has been no evidence that would point to a suspect in any of the cases. Police there have a sketch of what the weapon used might look like, based on the cut. Startling though it is, they claim the blade used could be anywhere from two feet to thirty feet long, and is at least five and a half inches wide, although only an inch thick. This especially concerns police, due to the fact that such a blade would not go unnoticed in Tokyo and would be very difficult to hide on one's person. We go now to –"

Coronamon looked down as he received a reply. 'More important than portals to the Dark Realm popping up in Leviathan Marsh and Wrath Mountain?'

His eyes widened as he typed back 'The Seven Demon Lords are back?!'

'Scanners show only four more portals. Apparently it's only six of them, if at all. General evil levels in the digital world are only slightly above normal, considering the portals. Either they're weaker without the seventh, or the portals are open for some other reason.' The reply came quickly.

Coronamon became interested. 'Which area is there not a portal in that there would be if it was all seven?'

'Hadesdramon's Lair.'

"Guys, it's Dan killing those people." Coronamon said aloud, certain of his conclusion.

"What makes you say that so certainly?" Aki asked, turning away from the TV as the story on the assassination ended.

"This." Coronamon replied, showing them the IM conversation. It took a while for them to figure out Coronamon's logic. Then Lunamon spoke up.

"Hadesdramon's portal isn't there because he's gone forever. The only reason Hadesdramon became a demon lord was because he killed and absorbed Lucemon, thus inheriting the Sin of Pride. Dan killed and absorbed Hadesdramon at the same time with his last attack. Ergo, Dan is a demon lord. And a demon lord would definitely be killing people."

"Exactly. But I don't think he knows. If he has Pride, he'd want to be leading the other six, and flaunting his power in their face." Coronamon said.

"It doesn't make sense though, Dan has Humility. Wouldn't the two cancel out?" Aki asked.

"The Twilight Busters. All the mega items give certain powers, Dan can have two contradictory things and they won't contradict each other. It's just one at a time. Remember, he absorbed our attacks and then threw them back at us, but he could only use one at a time because they contradicted each other. Before then, he could absorb them both, but only use them if he hadn't absorbed the other yet." Wayne answered. He took out his D-Phone and sent a text to Kyle, Jeff, and Felicia. 'Dan did it. Me and Aki have summer off starting next Monday. We'll meet at LAX, Felicia can meet us via speakerphone.'

"I'll tell Blake." Coronamon said after seeing the message. He typed fast and then turned the computer so the USB port faced open space. 'Come to the real world, we have things to discuss. You can stay with us.'

_15:07DST/The Great Council Chamber of the Seven Demon Lords/Dark Realm_

Two dots on the map stopped moving and settled in Japan, blinking furiously. Barbamon, the only awake demon lord in the room at the moment (Belphemon had fallen asleep there), instantly sat up and had the map zoom in. The table now showed a map of Tokyo with the two dots zooming around at high speed, still blinking furiously. Barbamon switched the picture to live imaging and zoomed further in, the dots now circling the edge of the screen while they blinked. A manual search began as Barbamon looked for Dan in the crowds. The time in Tokyo was 12:15PM, and Barbamon had a full day before it was 12:16PM there.

And on the Seat of Sloth, Belphemon smiled. _The idiot hasn't thought to just go there yet. You'd think he'd come to the conclusion that Dan wouldn't be able to resist trying to stop us if we attacked Tokyo._

_12:15PM/Japan/Tokyo/Dan's Apartment_

Dan grinned as his D-Phone vibrated with a message sent from his computer, where Arkadimon was currently checking statistics in the Digital World. The connection was secure, and untraceable. Flipping open the phone, Dan raised an eyebrow. The message said 'General evil levels elevated to a six demon lord level. Calculations indicate a search for you will likely be started (86.96712345091 chance), if one hasn't started already. Our position is still hidden for the moment.'

The grin turned to a frown. "Luckily I have enough stuff to do here that I can stay occupied for a few thousand digital years."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ZOMG. I misspelled a character's name last chapter! More than once! Fricking weird name change. For those of you who haven't read my profile, Kyle, or Kikinakasoki, is now Kile. I forgot to make the change in the last chapter and it will be edited in as soon as I can be bored enough to do it.

Anyways, everyone goes to Tokyo in this chapter, unless they're already there or they're one of Felicia's non-Digidestined friends or co-workers. Oh, and random student and teacher numbers 36 and 34 aren't gonna be there either. Yes, I did number them. Also, new character introduction happens and my disclaimer becomes a story of its own. So sue me. Actually, don't. That'd suck.

**Disclaimer: **Ikaru Kakou frowned as he walked back into his story mansion. The place was a madhouse. Every character from every story he'd ever written (or merely imagined often enough) was there. Hence it being a mansion. And hence it being a madhouse. This time, the main foyer was rigged with various traps. Many of them would be deathtraps, were it not for the fact that nothing could die there (a concept he had written into the place himself when the first deathtrap appeared). Instead, you wound up falling from the ceiling in the main foyer and landing rather painfully on the ground. This was of course after your mutilated body magically disappeared.

But back to the moment, Ikaru was frowning. This would be difficult to get through without using his author powers. But he was up for the challenge. First off, he had to figure out which characters had set up the traps. After all, Luna and Venus' traps varied greatly from Kyle and Leormon's traps, which in turn also varied from Johnny and Erika's traps. In this case, it appeared to be a mix of almost every character's abilities, excepting Kira and Lunamon, who refused to take part in the trickery around the house. First trap: the slightly raised tile, which if stepped on opened a hole in the ground leading to a pit of lava with Cheri Berry trees growing from the sides. Anyone who fell in would undoubtedly hit one of the trees, thus knocking loose a berry or ten. Explosive berry trap number thirty-two. Easily bypassed, except for the next trap. Bat horde trap number two: laser detection system where if a laser was crossed the horde of Zubats and Golbats Shee had invited to the house was released. The bat horde traps weren't deadly by themselves, but their main purpose was to force you onto another trap. Hence the first trap not being easy to bypass. Past the laser net, Ikaru saw nothing, for the moment.

"Oh Luna!" He called, the vampiric demi-god appearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Sol put your imitation deathnote in the middle of that laser net."

"THAT BASTARD!" The character exclaimed, running straight into the net. Ikaru backed up against the door as the bat horde was released, pushing Luna onto the raised tile. One large explosion later, and Luna could be heard cursing as he fell to the floor. Ikaru moved on, past the now deactivated laser net, and saw a labyrinth. He heard a distinct slicing sound, followed by Luna's screams again. One less guillotine trap to deal with. Ikaru shrugged and made his way into the labyrinth.

"Luckily Luna is the only character from an original fic I used here. Otherwise I'd have to break out with the 'I don't own Digimon' or something, the fanfic characters are allergic to their disclaimers." He distinctly heard a sneeze around the corner that sounded like a Doommon. "OH COME ON! YOU'RE A MADE UP ONE!" Ikaru shouted, taking out his 'I don't own Digimon' sign from hammerspace and holding it ahead of him as he turned the corner.

"I swear. Next disclaimer I'm gonna have to invent a disclaimer-only made up digimon partner for myself. Maybe a Double Burst Mode level…." He trailed off as the next chapter of Digital Demons took over the scene. One last sneeze was heard from the Doommon before –

**Chapter Two: Searching for a Contradiction**

_17:34DST/The Great Council Chamber of the Seven Demon Lords/Dark Realm_

Barbamon cursed. He'd been searching for a Real World week already and still no sign of Dan in Tokyo. Zooming out the map for the millionth time, he checked to make sure that the dots representing Dan and Arkadimon were indeed there. Yup. "Stupid map."

Still pretending to sleep in the Seat of Sloth, how he did it nobody knows, Belphemon rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids. Perhaps it was time to show Barbamon a better way. Surely opening a portal was within their power. Then again, maybe he'd wait another Real World day or so….

_10:24PM/Japan/Tokyo/Dan's Apartment_

Dan sighed. Still nothing good on TV. He made a note to steal satellite TV services so he could watch American TV when the searcher program from the digital world stopped going through Tokyo. It'd taken a while for Arkadimon to find it, but once he had they'd known it would be nothing but whatever food they could order on the phone and get delivered.

Speaking of food, Dan's stomach growled. Grabbing another slice of pizza from the box next to the couch, he changed the channel to one of those game show networks. You know, the ones where people do weird things like Human Tetris. Sadly, Japanese game shows were nowhere near as funny when you knew Japanese and they didn't have wrong subtitles in English. But the entertainment value of two women in bathing suits and helmets fighting each other with steaks while balancing on logs in a pool was still priceless.

"Hopefully tomorrow night is better, Tuesdays usually are." Dan's gaze shifted to Arkadimon, who had actually spoken just now. How the digimon got to mega level without him noticing in the first place was beyond him, but the fact that he spoke a full sentence with a comma? Man, it really was getting boring around here.

_6:24AM/USA/California/Los Angeles/LAX/Terminal 1/American Airlines Flight 247 to Tokyo_

Blake groaned. Not only was it early in the morning, not only was Bearmon digifused into him and complaining about it, not only was Dan quite possibly the Demon Lord of Pride, NOT ONLY was he stuck on an airplane, _**BUT HE HAD THE CENTER SEAT, STUCK BETWEEN KILE AND JEFF**_. "I'm gonna kill you guys when we get to Tokyo." He said angrily.

"Not my fault you drew the short straw. Then again, you have a lot of short things." Kile said.

"You're not funny." Blake said.

"Tell it to his fans and start living up to your virtue." Jeff said casually as he pulled his hat down lower over his eyes.

"Says mister running back who still doesn't use deodorant. You try not being angry when you've got the most disgusting smell in the world on one side and the least funny guy in the world cracking jokes on the other side."

Kyle looked hurt for a moment before muttering "Critical Bite" and then grinning widely with now sharpened teeth as he said "Oh, come on. I don't bite."

"Bear Fist." A large bruise began to form on Kile's left cheek, courtesy of Blake's left fist.

Wayne leaned across the aisle and hissed at them "Hey, keep the attacks quiet. We're in public."

"You're not the one getting attacked." Kile said defiantly before rubbing his bruised cheek. "I think I cut the inside of my cheek." He added sadly as he began to taste blood.

"You're the one who went for the sharp teeth when you knew I'd punch you." Blake said.

From the seat across the other aisle, Aki shook her head. "Boys." She muttered, putting on some headphones and turning on her iPod. Twenty hours of J-Pop should be able to drown them out, right?

_4:36PM /Japan/Tokyo/Tokyo International Airport/Terminal 2/American Airlines Flight 247 from Los Angeles_

Aki had been wrong. The eighteen-hour flight had outlasted her iPod's battery by about sixteen hours. She had forgotten to charge it the night before. Consequently, she had been spending the past sixteen hours listening with slight disinterest as Jeff, Blake, and Kile insulted each other (how they managed to keep it up for so long without repeating themselves was beyond her), sleeping, making a single trip to the plane's bathroom (she regretted this), and watching the in-flight movies (an old Godzilla one, one of the many Dracula movies, and _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_, all of them with Japanese subtitles, thankfully in kanji. The films did little to make the flight better, as the Godzilla movie even took place in Tokyo.)

Given these events, Akira Matsubara was on the verge of biovolving to Burst Mode and killing everyone on board when the plane landed. Even Wayne was looking angry, and it took A LOT to anger Wayne. Kira stood up quickly and took her carry on luggage out of the overhead compartment before storming off the plane, closely followed by Wayne. "Note to self: NEVER stick those three together on a plane ever again." She muttered as she began walking down the exit ramp.

"Agreed." Wayne said through clenched teeth. His patience _was_ immense, but there was only so much a person could take.

Meanwhile, Bearmon was in the middle of telling Blake something. "_The virtues are getting weaker for some reason. I don't feel like I could reach Burst Mode anymore. Should we tell the others, or ask your dad?_"

"_No. The others will notice on their own, and my dad probably thinks I'm dead. He doesn't need to learn that I've been alive all these years, that we've actually experienced more than any other person alive. He knows the way time flows in the digital world better than anyone else does, even if he's never been there himself. He set it up. Besides, the virtues are nothing to get concerned about. We can supplement them if we absolutely have to get to Burst Mode._" Blake replied. He received a mental nod in return and then stood up to leave the plane.

_4:43PM/Japan/Tokyo/Tokyo International Airport/Terminal 2_

Felicia leaned against a rental car next to a man wearing a hooded jacket with the hood up, even on a day this hot. A sign lay by her feet that read 'Contradiction Searchers'. It was in English, so as to lower the amount of suspicious people even more. The Digidestined had agreed previously to use that sign, for privacy purposes. A few people had stopped and questioned her about it, but she had replied in Japanese that she didn't know what it meant, as she was French. She certainly looked the part, and in fact her grandmother on her mother's side actually was French, so she knew enough of the language and accent to pull of the act quite easily.

She looked up as she saw Wayne and Kira walk out. They looked angry about something, but their anger turned to surprise when they saw the man who stood next to her. "**Who is he?**" Kira asked.

"Edward Windsor." Felicia replied before adding "Relation to the King of England. And he knows our secret." She spoke in English even though she did know Japanese because there were too many people around who might question them if they heard.

"I wish to remain unnoticed. Royalty does not go unnoticed very easily at an airport in a foreign country." Edward explained. "Nice to finally meet the Olympic Warriors though. Felicia told me so much about you." He held out his hand for them to shake before realizing again that they were in Japan. So instead he put the hand back at his side and bowed. Wayne and Kira bowed in return.

"I'm Wayne Johnson."

"Matsubara Akira. Call me Aki."

"The question arises, exactly what did Felicia tell you about us?" Wayne asked as he stood up straight again.

"She mentioned your partners, mega items or whatever they're called, and your virtues. Interesting match there." Edward said.

"I also told him that you two lived with each other and have been going out for years." Felicia added as Blake, Jeff, and Kile walked out as well. Blake currently held Jeff in a headlock with one arm.

"Don't ask." Kile said, opening the door to the car and letting Blake and Jeff get in first. After they got in back, he took one of the three seats in the middle row. Wayne and Aki quickly filled the other two after putting everyone's luggage in the trunk, and Edward and Felicia took the front seats.

"So, where am I dropping you guys off?" Edward asked. It was obvious he didn't know Aki very well.

"Matsubara Manor, roughly translated." Kira said. She took paper and a pencil out of her pocket and wrote something in kanji. "Just type this into the GPS, it'll get you there." She added as she handed the paper up.

Edward nervously plugged in the kanji to the GPS, and began driving.

_5:32PM/Japan/Tokyo/Matsubara Manor/Courtyard_

Kira sighed nostalgically as she stepped out of the rental. Everyone else seemed surprised, to some degree. "I did tell you my dad was a rich businessman here, right?" She asked.

"Jeez, it looks better than where I'm staying." Edward said, walking over to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"Well, it does help that we have a few contacts in the black market. Another reason this place is a good base of operations. The caretakers were the family of someone who runs a crime ring with a focus on assassinations. Chances are that Dan isn't involved in such a ring as a permanent member, but they've been known to do freelancers with that ring as well." Kira replied. She glanced around for a bit at the various buildings on the property. Yes, there was more than one building there. "I think we should set up in there." She said, pointing to the second biggest of the three buildings. The guesthouse.

"Is it safe to let the digimon out?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. De-Digifuse." Lunamon suddenly appeared next to Kira and walked ahead to open the door.

"De-Digifuse." Came the immediate response from Jeff, Kile, Felicia, Blake, and Wayne. Moments later, Coronamon, Labramon, and Leormon stood there watching as Gaomon and Bearmon were already rushing around the courtyard fighting. Shaking his head, Coronamon leapt onto the back of the rental, opened the trunk, and began taking everyone's luggage out.

_5:35PM/Japan/Tokyo/Matsubara Manor/Guesthouse/Living Room_

Coronamon grunted as he dragged the last of the luggage (Felicia's camera bag, which she had brought for some obscure reason) into the room. Sitting in various chairs around the room were the Digidestined, Edward, Lunamon, and Leormon. Chained to the ceiling somehow at opposite ends were Gaomon and Bearmon, while Labramon was lying on the floor in the fading sunlight from a window.

"I won't ask." He said, extinguishing the various fires on his body before hopping onto one of the remaining chairs.

"Good policy." Edward said, apparently a little shocked over the whole Gaomon-Bearmon rivalry thing. "In any case though, I need to sneak back to my hotel. Call me tomorrow, Felicia." He added, getting up and walking out the door. The sound of the rental car starting came soon afterward.

"So, the first order of business is…?" Kile asked Kira.

"We call Boss Nakamura." She replied, picking up the phone next to her and dialing a number she knew by heart. She had been friends with Nakamura's daughter when she still lived in Tokyo.

_12:34DST/The Great Council Chamber of the Seven Demon Lords/Dark Realm_

Belphemon yawned loudly as he finally got up. Barbamon looked over at him, a little worse for wear with sleep deprivation. A trait Belphemon never had. "Why not just go there? It'll get this all over with sooner and I'll be able to sleep more."

Barbamon stared. Of course. Dan wouldn't be able to resist revealing himself if all six of the other demon lords showed up. He called the other demon lords to the table instantly, and immediately opened a portal to Tokyo Bay. "We're going." He said. The other five blinked briefly before composing themselves and preparing to go through. Seven minutes later, all six of them went through the portal, along with a small regiment of Doommon.

_6:36PM/Japan/Tokyo/Dan's Apartment/Living Room_

Dan sighed and took a bite of the sandwich he'd ordered. Next to him on the couch was Arkadimon, now in Champion form. It wasn't much longer until the nightly check on the searcher program. Who knew, maybe it'd be gone.

_6:37PM/Japan/Tokyo_

And so it was that as Dan began eating his dinner, Akira finished arranging an appointment with Boss Nakamura, and Edward arrived back in his hotel room (much to the relief of the royal guard), in Tokyo Bay a demon lord settled down to wait while five more demon lords began to wait in various positions in the city, each one of them with twenty Doommon. It would be a while before Dan finally settled down again and came out to play.

_5:37AM/USA/Virginia/Langley/CIA Headquarters/Elevator Shaft_

And it was right around then that another portal opened from the Digital World and a man in a suit stepped out to land on top of the currently dormant elevator.

**End A/N:** Well, everyone is in Tokyo now except for that guy in the suit. New character, omg. Insane author who has no idea how he intends to connect the new character to the current ones! OH NOES.

In any case though, read and review and maybe next chapter will be done sooner.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh joy

**A/N:** Well, guesses as to who the person in the CIA Headquarters are still welcome, I don't intend to reveal his relation to the other characters yet. And while there's maybe some minor plot development here, it ain't anything major, just getting ready for the next chapter, when the REAL fun starts. Or at least for me, I'll finally get to immerse myself in the absolute chaos I've imagined it to be. And besides, I like writing from the evil perspective. You know the phrase "Come to the dark side, we have cookies"? Trust me, they've got a heck of a lot MORE than cookies, and it's pretty damn awesome.

**Disclaimer:** Ikaru frowned as he whacked the Doommon over the head with his disclaimer sign. The smoke that arose from the burning flesh where the now unconscious champion digimon lay formed the symbol for the sin of Greed. Typical Barbamon, too greedy to use the energy to digivolve the Doommon to a more powerful level. Still, he'd managed to bypass the need for the sign now, so he shoved the sign back into hammerspace before bringing out a D-Phone. "De-Digifuse." He said simply. Within a few seconds, standing next to him was what appeared to be a walking sign with a head. The sign read 'Disclaimer', and the digimon the sign happened to be the main feature of was Disclaimermon (See Disclaimer of Chapter Eleven of Digimon Morphers).

Now ready to proceed through the labyrinth, Ikaru continued walking for a bit before it dawned on him. Should he though? It WOULD kind of ruin the fun…. Well, maybe just the labyrinth. "Disclaimermon, care to make the labyrinth vanish for me?"

"Sure thing. Disclaim: The labyrinth does not exist anymore."

Ikaru soon regretted making the labyrinth disappear. Whoever invented uber ninja armies of doom deserved to be dragged into the street and shot, in his opinion at the moment. After all, nothing says 'You're screwed!' quite so nicely and happily as an uber fire clone ninja army of doom. "Masamune from Final Fantasy Ten please. And make the standard I don't own it for me, would you?"

Disclaimermon grinned. "Disclaim: Disclaimermon and Ikaru Kakou are both holding Masamunes from Final Fantasy Ten, and neither of them owns Digimon or Final Fantasy." As the large uber swords of awesome-ness appeared in the hands of Ikaru and Disclaimermon, the scene slowly faded to black as once again the next chapter of Digital Demons came up….

**Chapter Three: Plans**

_5:59AM/USA/Virginia/Langley/CIA Headquarters/Department of Digital Incidents_

Lynn Smith was precisely one minute early for work that day. As it so happened, she soon came to the conclusion as she stepped out of the elevator that someone else had either arrived for work early or never gone home the previous night. Her conclusion was quite wrong, as she discovered when the man sitting in the swivel chair at the desk near the door to her office turned in his chair so she could see his face. Lynn had made it a point to memorize the face of every single person who worked in her department, and this face did not match up with any of them.

"Finally someone shows up, I've been waiting for twenty minutes." The man said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lynn demanded.

"A friend of a friend of a friend yours, looking for a friend your department keeps tabs on." The man replied. Having anticipated the question, he'd had time to keep his answer somewhat vague. "You'll find the last two friends I mentioned are the same person, and the second I mentioned is probably near her."

"Who are these friends?"

"The one I need the location of is Felicia Livingston. Labramon's location will do just as well."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Come into my office and we'll talk." She said, walking to the door and opening it and gesturing for the man to go in and sit down.

_7:02PM/Japan/Tokyo/A street corner_

Lilithmon gazed curiously at the television screen behind the window she stood in front of. The top story on the news show that was currently on the TV was tomorrow's public meeting between the King of England and Japan's Emperor, right in Tokyo. Despite her extreme lack of knowledge regarding such things as the Real World's politics, she understood Japanese quite clearly, and she also knew that she could sate a lot more bloodlust if they held off the attack until tomorrow. She turned from the TV and turned the corner, heading into the alley. Using a distinct ability the Demon Lords possessed, she contacted the other five aware of their status mentally and said, "_**We should wait until tomorrow to attack. It'll be much more fun.**_"

Of course, she expected Daemon's response to this. "_**Tomorrow?! Why the hell should we wait until then? I want to kill people!**_"

Lilithmon's response: "_**There'll be more people to kill tomorrow, and more chaos to cause as well.**_"

"_**Maybe. But I want to kill people now.**_"

"_**So kill a Doommon, no one cares if they die. It's not as if we have a limited supply of them.**_" Lilithmon smirked as she walked out of the alley and back into the main streets. She had a long time to wait, but there were ways to pass the time. Making sure her twenty Doommon followed her through the shadows, she made her way to a hotel, got a room for the night using money she'd stolen on the way over, and dragged a Doommon out of the shadows and onto the bed. She wasn't the Demon Lord of Lust for nothing, after all.

_8:32AM/Japan/Tokyo/Office of Nakamura Hiroshi_

Nakamura Hiroshi (Hiroshi Nakamura, when people failed to grasp the Japanese name order) was a very wealthy, very busy man. He ruled Tokyo's largest crime syndicate with an iron fist, and had contacts with almost every criminal of any kind in Tokyo that hadn't been caught by the police, and some who had. There were a variety of reasons for this, but chief among them was that Boss Nakamura covered his ass, so to speak. Since he was so wealthy, he was very capable of bribing the police to purposely 'miss' a clue in a case, or in cases where there was unavoidable and undeniable evidence, he would get them to come across it in ways that made it useless in court. On the rare occasion he failed to protect whoever had been working for him, he severed any connections with that person. He also protected his clients. They trusted him to get the job done without them being caught, and so he was paid much more than the 'hired help' alone would be paid, for any job. Usually at least two hundred fifty percent more. And he knew that if he failed to protect a client, he wouldn't get paid as much. And he would lose business. And lost business was unacceptable.

As it was, Boss Nakamura's crime syndicate specialized in assassinations these days, though they would still pull off just about anything else they were asked to. One of the reasons business was going so well these days was one of the new 'freelance' assassins he had come across. Sure, freelancers demanded a larger cut, but they also happened to include some of the better assassins in the city. The specific freelancer who was making Nakamura so successful was known by the media as 'The Sword'. Nakamura knew him as 'Twilight'. The name was obviously a fake, but Nakamura didn't care. Twilight's real name didn't matter, what mattered was that Twilight had some amazing abilities, a good head on his shoulders, and he was the only person who ever worked for Nakamura more then twice without Nakamura having to cover something up for him. As for Twilight's abilities, well, from what Nakamura had been shown the blade arms and an odd ability to sap the life from things were about it. But Twilight had hinted at other abilities from time to time. More powerful ones, some of them likely associated with that necklace the assassin wore.

That was aside the point though. What mattered right now was that life sapping ability, Soul Absorption or whatever it was called. Why was this important? Because a client had just called Nakamura with a very specific job. The Emperor and the King of England's public meeting at noon today made the Emperor vulnerable. And as such, the client knew this would be the opportune time to have the Emperor 'whacked', for whatever reasons the client had. It certainly did mean that Nakamura had to lower the asking price twenty million or so, but forty million US Dollars was still an excellent deal for the crime lord.

He looked through his computer database for Twilight's contact information, found the cell phone number (Twilight's phone apparently couldn't be traced or bugged), and called it. It rang once, and then Twilight's voice came through. "What do you have for me?" It asked in English, with a distinct American accent.

"The Emperor. Today at precisely 12:09PM." Nakamura replied.

"Thirty mill, US Dollars." Twilight replied.

"That's well over half." Nakamura said.

"Sixty mill was your standard price for world leaders last I checked."

"Forty mill when they're as exposed as he'll be."

"Wonderful. My price doesn't change, fifty percent of standard."

Nakamura grumbled a bit. He glanced at his watch. It was 8:45, fifteen minutes until his meeting with his old friend Matsubara's daughter, and whatever friends she brought with. "I don't have time for this. Twenty-five and seventy five percent on the next one."

"Fine. But the next one better be over six point six."

"Deal." Nakamura hung up and sat back to wait.

_8:52AM/Japan/Tokyo/Streets of Tokyo_

Kira was driving. The car had been in the garage back at the manor, and the keys had been left on the rack in the garage where the keys were kept. But frankly, she wasn't surprised. Boss Nakamura's daughter Hikari had no need to take anything from the house while she'd been watching it; after all, Nakamura had plenty of money to throw around. What was surprising to her was the odd righteous anger that came over her suddenly as she was driving. It was inexplicable, and she had no idea what the anger was directed at. She did know, however, that everyone else in the car had similar feelings. Except Felicia, for some reason.

"So, uh, what're you all angry at?" She asked, trying to hide her own inexplicable anger.

"We're not angry, our virtues are." Blake said. "The Demon Lords are here, and the only reason Felicia's virtue hasn't acted up is because we haven't driven by somewhere where Leviamon could be hiding." It sounded as if he'd been half expecting it, and recognized the symptoms from researching it before he came to the Real World. He probably had researched it. What else would you do in the digital world for fourteen real world years? The number of years it'd been in the digital world was over a thousand, that was for sure.

"How long were you researching that?" Kira asked.

"About a year."

"Out of how many in the digital world?"

"About twenty thousand one hundred sixty, give or take a few. It's been how many here?" Blake asked.

"Fourteen." Felicia said, blinking at the large number Blake suggested.

"Between eleven and twelve more years, then. Counting Leap Years, of course. You still have those, right?"

"Yes. Out of curiosity, how the hell do you still look like you're only thirty?" Wayne asked.

"Basic design of how things age in the digital world. They age with real world time, really, because the effects of aging were slowed down proportionally. It's buried somewhere in the programming of the whole place. Which is why birthdays aren't celebrated there past the first hundred or so, and not at all if you're human."

"You researched THAT how long?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't. It was my eighth birthday when the digital world finished getting made. Person who made it told me some stuff about it, then set me loose in it for what was supposed to only be a few minutes here, except I never came back. It was the last birthday present I ever got. It's too damn hard to keep track there."

"So…. When was the first time you came back?" Kile asked.

"This is my first time back."

Jaws dropped on everyone in the car except for Blake. All the digimon except Bearmon did the mental equivalent, being stuck in their partners' bodies again. Silence reigned until Kira pulled up to the building Nakamura's office was in, overlooking Tokyo Bay. Charity chose that moment to act up, bringing everyone's attention back to that problem. As everyone stepped out of the car, Blake said "Forget the demon lords for now. We'll burn that bridge when we come to it, but we're likely walking into a building full of Tokyo's best assassins and thieves, so let that be your focus while we're in there."

Everyone nodded.

_9:00AM/Japan/Tokyo/Office of Nakamura Hiroshi_

Nakamura looked up as his secretary let the six people, two women and four men, into his office. He recognized one of the women as Matsubara Akira immediately, as she was the only Japanese one in the whole bunch. "**Good morning.**" He said.

"We know you speak English, could you please use that for the duration of the meeting? Some of us don't speak Japanese." That was the other woman. He faintly recognized her from some American news show.

"Certainly. So to what do I owe the pleasure of my good friend Matsubara's daughter and her friends coming to see me?" Nakamura said, slight annoyance at being ordered showing in his voice.

"Entirely personal business for us, sadly. We need to know where a certain assassin is. We need to speak with him about certain past occurrences, mostly from before you knew him." The man standing next to Akira said this. He had a necklace with what appeared to be a sun and some sort of odd symbol on it.

"Name?"

"We don't know the name he gave you. He can turn his arms into blades, if it helps." This was said by a rather athletic looking man. He had the look of a football player or something of the sort.

"Oh, him. The one the police have been trying to catch forever. Don't know him, personally."

"Drop the act. Aki told us you're acquainted with all the big players in the Tokyo crime scene. Surely he's one of them." The man who said this grinned as he said it. The mouth was full of sharp teeth, like a lion's. It was vaguely threatening, almost as if the man would bite him if he didn't tell.

"Oh? And what if I do know him?" Nakamura moved a hand under his desk. Matsubara's daughter or not, no one threatened him, and no one went running to the chief of police about him either. The button under his desk would call in one of his 'security guards'. Deadly acupuncture was the specific skill of the guard.

The man who had remained silent until now was suddenly pushing Nakamura (his chair had wheels) away from the desk with one hand, while the other had seemingly turned into a bear's paw with the claws sticking out. "You know, there are at least forty ways I could kill you right now and never get caught." Nakamura blinked at the statement. Of all his assassins, only Twilight had ever actually managed to scare him. Nakamura did not scare easily. But this man had a look in his eyes that made it quite obvious that he had severely understated the number of ways he could kill Nakamura without getting caught. Nakamura was scared shitless.

"Twilight?" He asked, hoping they might recognize the alias.

"He would use a name like that." This was the man next to Akira. "Let him go, Blake. But take out the button under his desk just in case he decides to use it anyway."

"With pleasure. Bear Roll." The man with the bear paw hand had turned the hand back to normal and now somersaulted through Nakamura's desk with enough speed to split the furniture in half. The crash of various things (including Nakamura's computer) falling to the floor was considerably loud.

"So where is he?" The newswoman asked.

"No idea. I know where he will be at 12:09 today." Nakamura said, two loads of crap now in his pants.

"Where?"

"Where will your station's Tokyo correspondent likely be?"

"Filming the meeting between…." The woman's eyes lit up with fear. "One or both of them?" She asked, obviously not referencing Tokyo correspondents.

"Just the Emperor. I'm getting ripped off for it not only by Twilight but the client too. Stupid one third off the price for added vulnerability policy." Nakamura had actually been in the process of changing this policy when the meeting had started. As it was, he didn't think he'd ever get to. He wouldn't.

The newswoman grabbed the one with the teeth and the football player and stormed out of the office, followed by the other three. It wasn't until they were back in the car that the other problem with that specific meeting out in public today dawned on her. "Tokyo is going to be under attack by 12:30 today." She said, glaring out at Tokyo Bay as they drove back to the manor.

**End A/N:** And there's the set up. You heard Felicia there at the end, next chapter Tokyo is under attack. Speaking of attack…. – slashes at another uber fire clone ninja before waiting as the Final Fantasy turn-based battle system takes its time getting back to him –

Oh, right, read and review, etc. I'm typing this last little paragraph at 9 at night while packing for a trip this weekend, so I won't even find out about your reviews or anything until at least Monday, but I'll reply to them eventually in one way or another. –coughs –ShiguyaonMSN–coughs–


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So…. It's been a while since the last update, hasn't it? Well, I blame DM and lack of internet access. Anywhos, Tokyo is attacked, as promised. And I think all my characters in the real world except for Shelby go to Tokyo.

**Disclaimer: **Ikaru sighed as he put down the large sword he'd been swinging as the last of the uber ninja fire clones disappeared. "OK, I'm regretting ever creating this place." He said before heading towards the hallway door. He noted a nod of agreement from Disclaimermon and opened the hallway door only to dive out of the way as yet another bat trap was released. "I swear, whoever organized all of this is in soooooooo much trouble…." He glanced into the hallway beyond and saw a horde of Doommon.

"Disclaim: Ikaru Kakou does not own Digimon." Disclaimermon said, walking into the hallway and watching as Doommon exploded all around him and the scene faded into black before the next chapter of Digital Demons again….

**Chapter Four: IT'S GODZILLA!**

_6:13AM/USA/Virginia/Langley/CIA Headquarters/Department of Digital Incidents/Office of Lynn Smith_

Lynn had been expecting something special from this person who knew so much, not just about the digital world, but also about the Digidestined. She was not expecting he would bring news that a major world city would likely be under attack soon and that he would be demanding she give him some people to go assist with the situation. "Hold on a second, here. Tokyo will be under attack by whom?"

"The Demon Lords. Six of them at least, possibly all seven or eight of them. And they'll have an army of Doommon with them." The man replied, sounding rather frustrated.

"Let me ask again, why should I believe you?" Lynn asked.

"If you must know…." The man backed up from Lynn's desk and began shining. "Brian form-shift to: Fightermon." Instead of the man that had just been there, there was now what was obviously a champion level digimon with a roughly human appearance aside from his excessive size and the bits of armor on his shoulders, forehead, shins, and hands. The digimon was shirtless, and wore blue shorts that appeared to have once been pants before being ripped off just below the knee. Lynn couldn't help but stare at the digimon now towering over her.

"How the hell…?" She muttered as she started searching frantically through the tri-mind for information on the digimon, or even how a human could suddenly turn entirely into a digimon that, while obviously powerful, was also obviously not a mega. She found none.

"It's not in your little tri-mind, Felicia doesn't know I exist."

"Right…. Well, the Digidestined are in Tokyo, as I've said, can't they handle it themselves?"

"No. Not with all of the Demon Lords so close and an army of Doommon there. Not with a crowded city here in the real world being the battlefield. Not when it's distinctly possible they could be attacked by one of their own."

"How does it being the real world have anything to do with it?"

"It's easier to go all out in the digital world because you don't die when you die. You just get deleted and you come back after a while. In the real world, there are no second chances. Death 

in the real world is actual death, no matter who or what you are." Fightermon was pacing restlessly in the small office now. "So are you going to get some people and come with me to Tokyo, or not?"

"I guess. I'll call everyone in immediately. Any idea how we're going to get there in time?"

"Let me know when Felicia notices all hell breaking loose. A short trip into the digital world and we can be there in less than half a real world minute." Fightermon said, pulling a D-Phone seemingly out of nowhere.

"Right…" Lynn said, picking up the phone and bringing up the phone numbers of her elite squad on her computer. No one would show up until seven at least usually, but now she should have everyone there before 6:40.

_12:03PM/Japan/Tokyo/Streets_

Felicia was on the look out for multiple things at once. She had come to the public meeting in the middle of the busiest street in the city with her camera and her press pass. It gave her an excuse to get closer to the stage, which was of course really just an excuse to get closer to Dan. It also meant that she'd be able to get Edward out of the way if one of the Demon Lords attacked, an event she was sure would happen any minute now. The others were strategically positioned throughout the crowd, prepared to go straight to Burst Mode and try to save as many lives as possible. She spent a few minutes pushing through the crowd, and then she saw Dan. She glanced at her watch, and then glanced back at him. His eyes were glazed over, a tell-tale sign that he was using Soul Absorption. It was 12:09 precisely when she and Dan simultaneously leapt at the stage, each one pushing a world leader out of the way as they heard a shout of "EVIL INFERNO!"

"Shit." She heard Dan mutter just a few feet away before flames slammed into the ground between them. "He's dead." Was the addition moments later when the flames died down. She looked over at Dan long enough to see the Twilight Assassin putting on a good show of the Emperor having had a heart attack. And then the Doommon started popping up from every visible shadow and a ship came flying out of Tokyo Bay towards a nearby building. Specifically, the building that housed the office of Nakamura Hiroshi.

"I get the feeling you didn't tell me something." Edward muttered as he stood up again and glanced around at the utter chaos and people screaming as they ran for the lives.

"We didn't know the Demon Lords were here until this morning. Didn't get a chance to tell you. Now take your guards and run for your life." Felicia began glowing even as she spoke this. "De-digifuse! Warp Burst Biovolve!"

Just as Felicia said 'De-digifuse', Labramon appeared and shouted "Warp Burst Digivolve!" In seconds two Anubismon Burst Modes were attacking Doommon left and right. Edward nodded and ran off with his guards, stopping only to pick up Felicia's camera. Why did he pick it up? No one knows.

_12:10PM/Japan/Tokyo/Computer Store_

The small computer store was suddenly looking very crowded. With Lynn and her elite squad of 25 men and women alone it was a stretch, but Fightermon had digivolved in the digital world to Berserkermon. The difference: Berserkermon was even taller than Fightermon, twenty times as muscular, and he carried a giant axe. Let's just say the front window of the shop didn't last very 

long and there were shortly Doommon halves being flung left and right as Berserkermon tore through them with his axe. Following Berserkermon out the window were Lynn and her squad. The moved quickly and made their way through the chaos, using their specially designed guns to blast Doommon into oblivion. Their number one priority: find King Edward. It wasn't long before they caught sight of the king running through the city with his royal guard, chased by a horde of Doommon and what appeared to be a woman with a purple cape that concealed her right arm.

And just then two people in armor that shined with moonlight holding swords that shined with even more moonlight jumped amidst the Doommon and shot beams of moonlight at Lilithmon while shouting "Olympic Moonbeam!" Apparently Aki and Dianamon Burst Mode were going to take care of the female Demon Lord.

"Come with us!" Lynn shouted to the king, who was now filming everything with Felicia's camera. The order went unquestioned and the group went onward through the battle towards what they hoped would be a functional safe house: Matsubara Manor.

_11:23PM/USA/New York/New York City/WWBC News Studio/Studio 4 (Earth News Nightly)_

Shelby Turner was visibly distracted tonight. She hadn't left the studio or gotten out of her make-up or anything since the show finished airing at 7:30. When her cell phone rang (she'd at least gotten it from her purse and turned it on), she instantly picked it up and was visibly relieved to hear the king of England's voice on the other end. "You're all right then?" She asked.

"Of course. Felicia got me out of the way of Demon's blast and Lynn got me over to Matsubara Manor. I took her camera." The last part seemed to imply something beyond the literal.

"You have it sending live feeds to us, don't you?" Shelby asked.

"Of course I do."

"Stay safe. I'll call you soon, just gonna see if the producers wanna have some breaking news."

"Naturally. On a side note, Doommon aren't too pretty, especially when their body halves are flying around behind while an axe-wielding digimon slaughters them."

Shelby laughed, more of a release of nervous tension than because anything was funny. A quick dash to the producers' office, a short search through the current live feeds that weren't being broadcast, and they had video of the king of England leaning against a wall while men were firing guns in the background and dying Doommon were flying everywhere. "We up for some breaking news?"

_12:30PM/Japan/Tokyo/Streets_

Dan stood in the middle of the chaos completely unharmed. Despite the enormous amount of Doommon crowding the streets slaughtering civilians all around him, there was a ten foot radius around him that no Doommon willingly crossed, and any Doommon that did cross it crossed back out of it as soon as possible.

Of course, he wasn't noticing anything around him. After de-digifusing once the chaos really broke out, he hadn't moved. Neither had Arkadimon, of course, but that was more out of loyalty than the reason Dan stood still. Because Dan was paralyzed with what appeared to be fear, and 

darkness was seeping out of his every orifice. Every time he blinked, he was overcome memories. Memories that mad him angry.

He blinked again and there was a flash of him bowing before Hadesdramon. Again, and he was being pummeled to death by metals balls from a Wisemon's Seven Balls of Lust attack. Again, and Hadesdramon was cackling at his failure to reach burst mode. '_But you got payback for that, didn't you?_' said a voice in his head. And he had. He'd pushed aside his anger then, and managed to utilize humility and reach burst mode just before being deleted by Hadesdramon. Even at burst mode, all six of the others and their digimon had failed to last even a minute against Hadesdramon. He blinked again and a particularly clear memory of him telling the others that he had beaten Hadesdramon. This memory felt good. Really good. '_The others are here. Surely you sense it. Perhaps if you could stop the demon lords, you could feel that way again._' The voice had a point. He opened his mind, searching for the humility so he could reach burst mode. And then something else overtook him. Dan blacked out then, but his eyes flew wide open. "DARK WARP BURST BIOVOLVE!"

_12:33PM/Japan/Tokyo/Streets_

Aki was staring across the street over the dissolving bodies of dying Doommon, glaring at Lilithmon, when it happened. The voice echoed through the entire city. A voice that sounded like a mutilated version of Dan's. "What is that?" She demanded of Lilithmon.

"That? Oh, that's just the demon lord of pride coming into his power." Lilithmon replied confidently. And then the wave of darkness stormed through the city as two large digimon seemingly composed of tentacles rose above the entire city. Lilithmon gasped, as though overwhelmed by immense power, and the dying Doommon were suddenly very alive and well. Well enough to be giving off the darkness that signaled their digivolution.

Aki gasped and glanced over to Dianamon's Burst Mode. Her partner was just standing there, mouthing the words "Oh shit." It wasn't long before the Doommon throughout the city let loose a unanimous cry:

"DOOMMON ULTIMA DIGIVOLVE TO: HELLMON!"

_12:34PM/Japan/Tokyo/Streets_

Blake froze in fear when he heard that. He'd heard it once before. He had still been a Wisemon then, but those memories were back in full force by now. As soon as he saw the mega level black paladin digimon forming before him, he shouted at the top of his voice "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

_11:34PM/USA/New York/New York City/WWBC News Studio/Studio 4 (Earth News Nightly)_

And it was at that moment that Shelby had said the cue line, on air from the breaking news report, to cut to the live footage of what was happening in Tokyo. There was a moment of further chaotic noise over the feed before the video went black and the union of hundreds of sinister voices asked "Are You Afraid of the Dark?"

**End A/N:** Not as action packed as I would've liked, but it mostly just flowed out of me in two sessions of less than an hour (which is an exhilarating feeling, by the way). ALSO: TIME ZONES ARE A BITCH. Review please, thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, I've been meaning to get back to this for a while, but my OCD-ness made me finish the next chapter of Digimon Morphers first. Anywhos, this was finished rather quickly. Wrote it all in three days, although one of those days was shortly after Chapter Four was finished and the other two were after DM's last update.

**Disclaimer: **Ikaru groaned as he walked down the hallway, carefully side-stepping all the various lasers that would trigger various traps. It wasn't long before he came to the door to the living room, where most of his characters would probably be. As he opened the door, he mouthed the words "I don't own digimon, so if there's one behind this door with a trap…"

**Chapter Five: Defeat and Retreat**

_11:34PM/USA/New York/New York City/WWBC News Studio/Studio 4 (Earth News Nightly)_

Shelby stared at the video feed. For a moment, they had seen hoards of Doommon with darkness swarming about them. And then there had been the individual blasts of darkness from all of the Doommon as the digivolved. And now... the screen was black. All of a sudden a serious of white slash-marks appeared on the screen and for a second she thought something had attacked the screen itself. And then the black disappeared to reveal an army of dark paladin-like digimon holding out swords as people collapsed, covered in cuts.

"Apparently the monsters just got more powerful. I'm unharmed, as are most of the people actually inside the building with me, but everyone outside seems to be in critical condition." The voice came over the feed and Felicia signaled the crew to put her in on a split screen.

"What's going on there, Edward? What are those things with swords and why are they there?" She asked, concern more obvious in her voice than she would have normally used.

"Tokyo is under attack. We're not sure exactly why, but I'm here with some people who claim to be from the CIA over there in the US. Their leader, Lynn Smith, is with me, perhaps you can explain, Lynn?" The camera pulled back to reveal Edward standing next to Lynn inside a rather well furnished room.

"They're called digimon. They started out as a government project over ten years ago, some sort of super soldier thing. The project involved creating a virtual world, the Digital World as it was called, and then creating a way to go between the worlds. It was discontinued when they found out that the first person they sent in couldn't get back. Over the years, small incidents have occurred since then. Apparently the digimon had figured out a way through. A single rookie level digimon here, maybe a champion there. All isolated incidents, all taken care of and covered up by my department of the CIA, the Digital Incidents Department. What we have today appears to be related to something that happened a few years after the project was discontinued. A small group of people, about six of them, found rookie level digimon on Earth and befriended them. And then they got sucked into the digital world, escaping after what to them must've been a gigantic and dangerous adventure. And then they went there again about a year later and defeated seven powerful mega level digimon, mega level digimon that commanded an army of lesser digimon. What you're seeing is the army of lesser digimon now digivolved to the mega level. Six of the powerful mega level digimon are here, apparently having recovered from deletion. The seventh was permanently destroyed. This is apparently an act of revenge, because all six of the humans who went to the Digital World are now here in Tokyo." Lynn said all of this with an abnormally calm composure. She looked not at the camera, but instead out the window. The camera zoomed in on what she was staring at. A large black demon digimon of some sort appeared to be hurling chains covered in green fire at two digimon that appeared to be gigantic machines with dog-like features. "Belphemon attacking MirageGaogamon Burst Mode and Jeff Wright." Lynn explained.

"Jeff Wright as in the NFL runningback?" Shelby asked.

"Cut the charade, Shelby. Of course it's that Jeff. We might as well reveal it all. Felicia Livingston is another one of the Digidestined, as we call them, and her partner Labramon is currently Anubismon Burst Mode. Kile Drake, the comedian, is another one. His partner Leormon is currently BantyoLeomon Burst Mode. And there are others." Shelby gasped. Some of the show's crew that was filming her actually dropped equipment.

"Well, uh…." Shelby trailed off. There was nothing else to say. She was lost for words for a moment as the camera showed Jeff or MirageGaogamon getting hurled at the other by the chains. "How about we just show what footage we can get." She said finally. On the other end of the feed, Edward muttered something about seeing what other battles they could get footage of as the split screen went away. The entire screen was now dominated by the image of Blake and SaberLeomon Burst Mode desperately incapacitating and throwing Hellmon at Beelzemon, who seemed to be more focused on shooting at innocent bystanders than fighting off the Digidestined pair.

Shelby tore off her mike and left the set. She tore into the Tri-Mind and searched for a reason for the sudden digivolution of the Doommon. She found one instantly. "Oh crap. What has Dan done…?"

_Time Nonexistent/The Mind of Dan Smith_

Dan woke up on a slightly warm surface. He found his way to his feet and glanced around himself. He stood on top of a large yin yang symbol, roughly ten yards in diameter. There was nothing else in the room except for a life size statue in the center of the symbol of Arkadimon In-Training, a black shotgun in the white part of the black half, and a white shotgun in the black part of the white half. Outside the symbol was nothing but darkness, giving off the dull roar of chaos taking place some distance away.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake up. Feels like I've been waiting for hours, but time doesn't exactly work like that here." Another Dan walked out of the darkness and into the white half of the symbol. It took the real Dan a few moments to notice the difference, and a few more moments to recognize that there had been a difference made to him as well. This new Dan wore a pure white jumpsuit, so white that if light were to shine on it the reflection would be blinding. The real Dan found himself wearing an identical jumpsuit, only it was a dull colorless grey.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Oh, you've always been here, Dan. This is your mind. As for me, well, I have confidence you'll figure it out soon enough." The White Dan replied.

"But if this is my mind, wouldn't I know it looked like this?" Dan asked.

"Oh, most people never actually get to see their own mind. It's more common to see other people's, actually. You can blame my counterpart for your conscious presence here though."

"Your counterpart?" As Dan asked this, yet another Dan walked out of the darkness into the black half of the symbol. Predictable though it was, this Dan wore the same jumpsuit, except in a rich black that if you looked at it closely enough seemed to have some sort of movement buried in it.

"Yes, his counterpart, as the little goody goody likes to put it. I'm just as confident as he seems to be that you can figure out who I am." The Black Dan said casually. Dan hadn't noticed it as much with The White Dan, but both of these other Dans had his exact voice except for slight differences. The white one had a rather kind and humble tone to it that the real Dan lacked. And the black one had a streak of sheer arrogance and not giving a damn that just screamed pure evil. Dan shuddered as the black one continued with a more 'down to business' attitude.

"I've brought you here because, quite frankly, I've decided I no longer need you. I'm taking control." The Black Dan crouched down and picked up the black shotgun as he spoke. Now Dan remembered where he'd heard the Black Dan's voice before. A few moments before he had lost consciousness, the Black Dan had been whispering to him, bringing up old memories, stirring up dark feelings and thoughts.

"You're Pride."

"And that's score one for the powerless one. As I'm sure you'll soon guess, Mr. Nice Guy over there is Humility." Pride replied, calmly checking the shotgun to see if it was loaded.

"You can't do this. We both need him, and you know it!" Humility cried, picking up the white shotgun and holding it in trembling arms. It was clear he was incapable of even firing the weapon, much less capable of shooting it accurately.

Dan was now feeling rather insecure. He reached into his pocket in search of his D-Phone, in hopes of biovolving and gaining at least some power over the sin and the virtue. It was in vain.

"You can't Biovolve here. The only reason you can even do it when you're conscious is because of that little bit of your dear little Arkadimon's data right there." Pride said, gesturing towards the statue in the center as he loaded two rounds into the shotgun. "As for needing him, Humility, I believe you're rather wrong. You know as well as I that Lucemon's death at the hands of Hadesdramon was all my doing."

"This isn't moving from one body to another, Pride! You'll kill us all! You know we need him!" Humility pleaded.

"I NEED NO ONE!" Pride roared, his voice suddenly nothing like Dan's, but instead full of unrestrained evil. He swung up the black shotgun and fired it at Humility. The virtue never stood a chance, and collapsed with blood streaming from wounds all over his face. He was obviously dead.

Dan was now backing up towards the darkness. He knew he had no hope of reaching the white shotgun. He reached the darkness, and while Humility and Pride had walked through it as though it was nothing more than a thick fog, he found it to be a very solid wall.

"And now, to prove I don't need you." Pride continued, his voice still hinting at that surge of evil, but apparently under control now. It was only as Dan found himself staring down the barrel that he realized what the shotguns were: The Twilight Busters.

And as Dan collapsed, as brutally maimed as Humility, Pride began to laugh. The darkness swooped into the symbol and cloaked everything from sight. The sin now had complete control of the Twilight Assassin, whom he now knew to be the most powerful of the Digidestined. And he intended to use that control.

_12:45PM/Japan/Tokyo/Above the Streets_

Pride would have snarled if the body allowed it. The other Demon Lords had let the attack descend into utter chaos. With a twitch of a tentacle, he got Arkadimon to de-digivolve to Champion, and then he looked around for suitable targets. Deciding there wasn't one target good enough to make an example of; he instead used the Demon Lords' telepathy. "_**Get down to street level. Now.**_" His command carried enough authority to ensure they did as they were told. And so he watched with utter boredom as Daemon and Belphemon flew down to street level, Leviamon dove under water, and Lilithmon, Barbamon, and Beelzemon dove for cover. The Digidestined looked around in confusion at the sudden retreat, but they wouldn't be confused for long. "God Matrix."

As soon as the words, barely a whisper yet still audible for miles around, left his mouth, tentacles cleared around a circle on the body that began to glow blue. And then the beam of light over fifty yards wide shot out of the circle. As soon as the beam hit a building, binary surged up it back to Pride until the part of the building that was hit was nothing more than a large hole. Pride turned, taking the beam with him, and began to lay waste to the city until no building over five stories tall was left entirely whole. Feeling rather full, Pride once again used the telepathy. "_**Retreat back to the Dark Realm. We are done here.**_" And then Dan's body wavered and de-biovolved back to its normal state, unconscious. Arkadimon caught it and, driven by some inexplicable desire, dove into the bay with it before going through the still open portal to the Dark Realm. He was swiftly followed by the other six Demon Lords.

_12:53PM/Japan/Tokyo/Streets_

Wayne coughed as he pushed part of the wall of a building off of himself. As he managed to pull himself out of the wreckage of whatever building's top six stories had fallen on him, he de-biovolved. He glanced around and saw Coronamon pulling himself out of the ruins of another building. "What just happened?" He asked, still feeling the pain of the building falling on him.

"We lost. That's what happened." Wayne turned to see a large musclebound digimon with an axe walk out of the ruins of a computer store, a few of the computers still on and functioning. The digimon de-digivolved into a slightly smaller but still rather large form, obviously its Champion level, and said "I'm Fightermon. And I come with a rebuilding crew."

With that, all the computers that still functioned in the entire city lit up with a blinding light and large number of benevolent looking digimon appeared around the city. Among them were a rather surprised Commandramon, a Gazimon, and a Dracmon. Wayne's jaw dropped as he took out his D-Phone, dialed Blake's number, and said "You've been hiding something from us."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First off, it has been a while. But you know what? I've stopped caring that's it's been a while, so this'll be the last time you see me mention such things. Secondly, it shall no longer say Tokyo in the time and place thingies until Tokyo is rebuilt, but will instead say Ruins of Tokyo. This is mostly to just change how the reader sees it so I don't have to do an in-depth description of how it looks now. Some places, of course, are mostly unharmed (such as Matsubara Manor), but for the most part ruins will describe the entire city rather well.

Furthermore, I changed the title of this chapter when I decided I had too much stuff for one chapter. It WAS going to be Reunion, but is now Fathers. Next chapter, assuming I don't have too much stuff again, will be Reunion.

**Disclaimer: **Giggity giggity giggity. Giggity Gig. TRANSLATION: I don't own Digimon.

**Chapter Six: Fathers**

_12:54PM/Japan/Ruins of Tokyo/Streets_

Blake stared as the rebuilding crew of digimon appeared. He answered the call on his D-Phone nervously. "Yeah, about that…." He trailed off. At the moment, he stood on the remains of the wall of what was now the top floor of what had been one of the city's taller buildings. He glanced down to the streets where various digimon of various levels were already starting to get things cleaned up. "I'll get back to you later on that. Just get everyone to Matsubara Manor and I'll be there by two thirty." He hung up and looked down to the streets again. After a few seconds, he found the digimon he was looking for. He turned to Bearmon, at his side, and nodded. In an instant the two of them curled up into balls and rolled off the building at high speed.

When they landed on the ground, the rolled to a stop directly in front of the digimon Blake had been looking for: an Ophanimon. "Milady." Blake and Bearmon said in unison as they uncurled from their balls and immediately kneeled.

"Blake, Bearmon." The Ophanimon replied, surprise evident in her voice. "You're here?"

"You thought we went missing for a few years in the Digital World?" Blake replied, "We wouldn't do that. We came here to the Real World specifically to deal with Dan. And the problem has escalated."

"Ah, yes. You told me about that in that message we got from you before you vanished. I would assume by 'escalated' you mean this?"

"Yes. It appears my theory on the sins is correct. And Pride got the better of Dan, resulting in the uniform height of all the buildings around here." Blake gestured towards the building he had just come from. "And you? What brings you here, my queen?"

"Well, my knight, Brian was sent to inform Lynn of the coming of the Demon Lords in your absence. When it became evident the city would be destroyed and they stopped in the Digital World on their way here, he asked me to gather a rebuilding crew and bring it here when our sensors detected that the Demon Lords had returned to the Digital World."

"Call Brian by his digimon name here, please. The others do not know of him, and I will deal with that later myself. For the time being, our relations to him and him being a hybrid shall remain secret." Blake said, glancing to Bearmon to see if his partner had anything to add.

The bear digimon thought for a moment. "I'll assume you brought DotShineGreymon with you as the chief architect for the rebuilding, so I'll move on to the more pertinent question. How long do we expect repairs to take?"

In response, Ophanimon took out a small handheld screen of some sort, whispered into it and held it to her ear before replying, "Human rebuilding crews are already on their way. Depending on their willingness to work with our plans and the amount of people they send, we're looking at two to nine months, RWT."

Blake frowned momentarily. "We're introducing them to digimon rather suddenly. Can you handle the diplomacy aspect while we go after the Demon Lords? We can take care of much of it afterwards, but its best we deal with them first."

"Of course. I didn't become the queen for my fighting prowess alone. Otherwise Bearmon would be king."

"Be careful, logic isn't as effective with humans. Still extremely effective, but sometimes it just won't get you anywhere no matter how hard you try."

"Of course. Go deal with Fightermon and then go save the worlds." Ophanimon smiled, but it was rather forced.

"We'll be fine. We should be back before nightfall if you stay here." Blake said, kissing Ophanimon on the cheek quickly before rolling off with Bearmon in search of Fightermon.

_1:25PM/Japan/Ruins of Tokyo/Streets_

Fightermon had his hands full. He'd come across the Gazimon, Dracmon, and Commandramon. All three vehemently insisted they'd been at a higher level in the Digital World before being dragged into the Real World for no apparent reason.

"Honestly, I'm the guardian Ceruberumon!" the Dracmon shouted.

"And I'm the guardian Dobermon!" Now the Gazimon.

"I was a Tankdramon patrolling the gates of Digitropolis!" The Commandramon.

Fightermon didn't know why they came to him to complain. Frankly, he didn't understand their problem at all. "I'm telling you, I don't know what to say. If Blake shows up, I'm sure he'll be able to help you, but…." He trailed off as he saw two balls rolling towards them. The balls stopped and uncurled to reveal Blake and Bearmon.

"Finally. We've looked all over the city for you!" Bearmon said.

"Look, uh, these three claim they weren't supposed to show up here in the Real World, so if you could take care of that before yelling at me…." Fightermon replied.

Blake rolled his eyes and took out his D-Phone, holding it up to the three digimon. A few seconds later, his jaw dropped. "That's not right. Those are physical properties I've only seen associated with Bearmon, Arkadimon, Gaomon, Coronamon, Lunamon, Leormon, and Labramon."

"What?!"

"The physical laws that bind Digidestined and their partners are applying to you three on a weaker level. Not only that, but your partner force lines lead through me."

"In layman's terms?"

Blake rolled his eyes again as he explained as quickly as he could, "You have human partners, and you're inevitably bound to follow me until you meet them, which you're likely to do rather shortly. Working with a quick theory though, I'd say you aren't the partners of Digidestined."

Silence greeted his explanation. He looked over the three digimon, and then continued. "Now, if you'll excuse me and Fightermon here, we have some private matters to attend to. You can go wait over at that intersection over there." He pointed to the left, and the three digimon made their way to the indicated intersection.

Fightermon waited until the three were out of hearing distance, and then seemed to take on the persona of a teenager who knew they were about to be lectured. "Look, dad, it isn't a big deal…"

"It's a huge deal, Brian!" Blake yelled, very much the angry father giving the lecture. "Lynn and her team have trained for such an incident for years. You could've been killed. This isn't the Digital World where you just get deleted and come back in a few days as an In-Training. I don't know how else to put this, but I know very well that you were not ordered to deal with this, you were told to alert Lynn and get your ass back to the Digital World."

Fightermon winced, then further fulfilled stereotypes and became insolent. "And I was just supposed to let Lynn and all of them head into this unprepared? I've fought Doommon before. I'm more than a match for them. And how was I supposed to know they'd ultima digivolve?"

"You were supposed to assume they could. And what about the Demon Lords? What were you going to do about that?"

"You and the others were here to take care of them! You've done it before. It wasn't like Hadesdramon was here wreaking havoc with them!"

"No, but Dan was! I warned you, don't ever mess with Demon Lord problems. And what do you do? The first chance you get you come storming into an army of Doommon that are led by the Demon Lords! Have you forgotten that they're more powerful around them? Have you forgotten that they spontaneously digivolve when exposed to extreme dark power?"

Fightermon once again became very meek. "I thought I could handle it."

"You thought you could handle it? YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HANDLE IT?" Blake would've angrily leapt at Fightermon and struck him down if Bearmon hadn't suddenly stood between the two of them.

"Blake, calm down. We have other work to do, and yelling won't change anything. And Brian, you're grounded indefinitely. You get to help out here with the rebuilding, and then you go right back to Digitropolis and don't leave until we deem it appropriate."

Blake stayed quiet, but the look in his eyes made it evident he hardly deemed the punishment sufficient. He walked off towards the Gazimon, Commandramon, and Dracmon, and from there led the three of them to Matsubara Manor.

_2:28PM/Japan/Ruins of Tokyo/Matsubara Manor/Main House/Living Room_

Matsubara Manor was one of the few places in the main parts of the city that was almost entirely unaffected by the attack. Perhaps this was mostly due to the fact that the property took up a whole city block, perhaps because it was only four stories tall at the highest point and had therefore escaped the God Matrix attack. Perhaps both. Either way, it was now a haven for anyone nearby who had managed to survive the battle. One of the surrounding walls had been crushed by rubble that, oddly enough, had been thrown on it after the digimon left by Kile. And through the resulting gap had poured too many refugees to count.

As a result, upon arriving Kira had opened up the Guest House to the refugees and the bathroom facilities and upper levels of the main house. The Living Room was the most isolated from these areas and the massive courtyards outside, and was therefore now the base of operations for the Digidestined and their digimon, as well as Lynn Smith's CIA squad and King Edward and his guard. For the moment, they were making small talk amongst each other and waiting for Blake and Bearmon to show up. And right about now, Lunamon noticed the sudden hush outside the room.

"Everyone! Something's going on outside. It just got really quiet." The rabbit digimon proclaimed after hopping onto a table. Hey, she is rather short.

The room fell silent at her proclamation and Wayne made his way to the door before taking a look through it. "It's Blake and Bearmon. And they've got a couple other rookie levels with them, presumably non-hostile." He said, pulling his head back into the room. CIA members and Edward's guard made their way to the side of the room, understanding that they would not be making any decisions here and their presence was more out of convenience than anything else.

Bearmon was the first to enter, followed by a rather shocked looking Gazimon who stayed close behind him. After that came the Commandramon, looking around the room as if looking for threats before standing right next to Edward and leaning on the couch that Edward sat on. Then came the Dracmon, who paused after seeing all the people in the room. Finally, Blake entered, shoving the Dracmon rather rudely at Lynn. The look on Blake's face suggested rather obviously that he was upset, to say the least.

"What's with the rookies?" Leormon asked, perking up from where he'd been resting on an ottoman.

"People's partners, definitely not Digidestined." Blake replied bitterly.

"Excuse him, personal matter we had to take care of." Bearmon hastily explained.

"You were going to explain the rebuilding crew." Wayne said.

"While you're at it, explain to me who Fightermon is. Said he knew you, in a roundabout way." Lynn added.

"He did?" Wayne asked.

""You met him?" Lynn countered.

"Fightermon is not something I'm ready to discuss right now." Blake replied, cutting the two off before continuing, "As for the rebuilding crew, I've been told that Fightermon had requested it during the transit here from Langley."

"Told by who? I never saw him talk with anyone." Lynn asked.

"Queen Ophanimon herself received the message. He must've texted it to her with his D-Phone. You wouldn't have noticed, it probably just looked like he was tapping his armor before he digivolved."

"Two things: A, he has a D-Phone?! B, who is Queen Ophanimon?" Felicia asked.

"A, long story I'm not going to talk about, b, it's been over twenty thousand years since you've been to the digital world. A lot has changed, Queen Ophanimon has been queen of the digital world for over three thousand years. I helped her conquer, and in fact me and Bearmon are now knights of hers."

The room went quiet again, as if everyone was processing the information. Oddly enough, it was Edward who first broke the silence. "So what do we do now?"

"WE do nothing." Blake replied, gesturing to indicate the entire room, "WE need to figure out some way to get the sins out of the Demon Lords." He now gestured only to indicate the Digidestined and their partners.

Silence again. RandomCIAMember37 (**A/N: **Yes, that is his name. I have spoken.), against everything he had ever been taught, spoke up. "Well, the Digital World IS made of data, right? Why not just program something in to do that?" RandomCIAMember37 soon regretted speaking when everyone stared at him.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Wayne said, looking to Blake. "Is it possible?"

Blake sighed. "Possible? Yes. That easy? No."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Jeff replied.

"No." The multi-thousand-year-old conceded, "It'll require a visit to my father, probably a phone call in advance."

"Your father? Why your father?" Aki asked.

Bearmon looked up to see Blake looking rather nervous at the prospect of having to see his father. "Well, he did sort of write the original program for it himself."


End file.
